


Him

by Sombereyes



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombereyes/pseuds/Sombereyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki introspective, his thoughts and feelings as he opens his heart for the man he loves. Short little oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Ramblings: I'm not the best with malexmale pairings being that 1) I'm a lesbian, and 2) typing sexual encounters with men in general puts me at odds in the best of times. Regardless, I do enjoy Yaoi anime that isn't too explicit, and this is one of them that I love most. Please read and review. I hope you like it, I'm not the best writer if the couple aren't female.
> 
> Don't own the anime or characters, so yeah.

His fingers trace my chin before he teasingly taps my lips with one finger. "Misaki, tell me." He whispers before kissing me, making my cheeks flush red. I hate when he does this, teasing me so relentlessly. His hands trail up my body, he's so strong compared to me. The light smell of cigarettes, the soft rumble of his voice, his firm chest, hist warm mouth, dear gods what he does to me. "I love you." He sighs, his lips fluttering across my neck with hot breath. "Do you feel the same?" His arms pull me into his strong, yet gentle embrace, his bare chest pressing into my back. "Tell me." He softly orders "I would like to hear it from you."

I can barely think, let alone speak and I struggle to even think of the words. Telling him I love him, it's so embarrassing. Me, loving another guy, and yet I do. So utterly, I'm devoted to him. "I..." I hitch my breath sharply.

Why...

Why does he makes me want to cry with how he makes me feel. His hands play with my hips for a moment, he's testing me, waiting for me. His are are deeply gazing into mine, and I want him, all of him. I know he wants all of me too. "I love you." It's still so hard to say it. I've told him before, but... it's just...not good enough.

His fingers are running through my hair as I clutch onto him, allowing him to kiss me again. He loves it when I surrender too him. When I push him away gasping for air, he simply smiles, his body dwarfing mine as he flips me over on the bed. I'm laying on my back, and I'm totally, utterly at his mercy. I want him, I need him. "Stop teasing damn it." I growl in frustration. He likes that, when I ask for him, complying he lowers his head, enveloping me in his warm, moist mouth. It makes me groan, gods do I love him.

He's such a bastard when he toys with me like this...

But...

I guess, so am I. I'm so indecisive sometimes, times like now. I want him, I want to overpower him, take him for my own... I just, I don't have the courage. I always let him take charge, because I can't. I need his tender caress, his support, I kinda like it when he's a little rough, although I'd never tell him though.

Every night he holds me like this, loving me completely, domination me, making a mess of me. Emotionally. Physically. Everything I need, it's in his eyes, his heart, his soul. Gods, I wish he would take me further, higher and higher, until I can't take it any more. I'd never tell him that, but it's what I want most. I want him to nibble my ears, whisper those insanely sweet nothings, and drive me into the brink of insanity when he has me in his powerful grip, his soft touch...I want him. "Akihiko..." I whisper his name, it's the only time I ever call him his real name. Only when we're like this. "Love me...gently." I plead for him...

He looks up and me, and those soft purple eyes that gaze deeply into mine tell me but one simple thing. He does...


End file.
